Luciel
Luciel Also Known As Luciel von Lightbringer de Solaris The 2nd Lord of Darkspawn Rohirric Ruffin Abilities As a Legacy of Freyr and Rupture; Luciel has the following abilities * Legacy Physiology ** Supernatural Condition * Corruption Arts ** Taint Generation ** Chaos Arts *** Disintegration *** Destruction *** Destabilization ** Negative Force Arts *** Corruption Inducement *** Curse Inducement *** Dark Arts *** Dark Biological Arts *** Dark Data Arts *** Dark Elemental Arts *** Dark Energy Arts *** Dark Soul Arts *** Necrotic Arts **** Death Inducement *** Faust Control *** Destruction *** Gold Lightning Arts * Photo-Umbra Arts ** Light Arts *** Holographic Projection *** Invisibility *** Light Warp *** Light Constructs ** Shadow Arts *** Sensory Deprivation *** Shadow Portal Creation *** Shadow Porting *** Shadow Constructs *** Shadow Mutilation *** Shadow Creature Creation *** Shadow Stealth * Lion's Sin of Pride ** Adaptive Development ** Strength Infinitum * Leonis Superbia ** Superiority ** Raw Power ** Inner Power ** Superior Mimicry * Apathy * Dark Lord ** Base Desire ** Grim Shadow Arts *** Damage Amplification *** Dark Energy Manipulation *** Destruction *** Pain Inducement *** Sensory Deprivation *** Unhealing ** Dark Light Arts *** Blindness Inducement *** Damage Amplification *** Destruction *** Nuclear Explosion Inducement *** Pain Inducement *** Poison Generation via toxic radiation *** Radiation Generation **** Disintegration via Radiolysis *** Ultimate Burning *** Unhealing Information Luciel is legacy of Frey and Rupture who grew up in a slave camp in Tristovy near the capital. Most slave camps near the capital were more brutal than ones father away as slaves sold there were given to nobility who were extremely harsh on slaves even beating them to death on occasion. Biography Childhood Luciel's childhood was brutal he watched other slaves around him die from various causes such as getting beaten to death, dying from exhaustion, and starving to death. Luciel began to become apathetic towards the lives of others so much so it even frightened the slave masters. Over time Luciel began to manifest his exceptional talent with Photon-Umbra Arts in various forms and situations, for instance, while he was practicing deep within the mines he accidentally released a beam of light that cut down a pillar which caused the tunnel entrance to collapse fortunately no one was inside and he was able to leave the crime scene before he could get caught. Around this time he turned 10. By the time Luciel turned 11 he was beginning to master his ability with Invisibility which was allowing him to sneak away from the guards quite easily. By 12 Luciel had mastered the abilities of Invisiblity, Porting, Stealth, Constructs, and Constructs. During his twelfth year, he began plotting his escape to the outside world. While plotting his escape a new slave was brought to the camp which at first Luciel paid no mind to as it was quite common however the slave caught his attention because on her 1st day in the mines she took her pickaxe and slammed it in to the guards throat that was beating her thereby killing him and catching his attention. Luciel became curious about her so at night he sent at his shadow creatures to collect what knowledge there was on her. They came back with the information that she was a sold slave from the Croatian Empire. Out of curiosity for her Luciel decided to delay his departure to study her and get to know the girl who had killed a watcher on her 1st day. Adolescence When Luciel turned 13 he began to get closer to the new slave girl he was able to see her features she had Greyish White eyes with Tan skin and Black hair. Over time Luciel began to care for her and love her and she for him. Over time the 2 showed each other their abilities and began planning their escape together. Around the time Luciel turned 15 he had begun tapping into his unique intrinsic skill Sin of PrideLink which allowed him to increase his strength in the day time by a considerable amount even though he didn't fully understand his ability yet he was beginning to. When Luciel turned 15 he and Maria initiated their escape. Luciel in broad daylight began using his ability Warp which is difficult to do in the daytime because of all the light so Maria guarded him with undead until he locked onto the farthest location he could get and Warped himself and Maria out of the Tristovy Slave Camp. After a while of traveling, Maria used her undead to build a castle where they could settle down for the time and raise their strength. During this time Luciel began to master his abilities and fully tap into his title Lord alongside Maria who also possessed the title. Luciel while watching Maria practice creating undead decided to try implanting his own energy into the undead without telling Maria which shocked her because when he did he was not only able to override her control over the Undead but he was also able to enhance them and corrupt them into more powerful and debase forms by creating Fausts and shoving them into the Undead. The following are the effects on the undead: Viral infection of biological beings resulting in the creation of Darkspawn, enhanced conditioning, and a measure of autonomy to fulfill the masters' orders. When Luciel turned 17 1/2 he had finished mastering all of his existing abilities and had begun training to gain new abilities that would improve his close combat skills which resulted in him a new skill called SuperbiaLink which gave him an extreme edge in combat. His new skill made him a nearly unbeatable force. The years 18 through 21 for Luciel were spent gaining immunities and new powers from beings that he fought with Maria. Adulthood Category:Legacies Category:Dark Lords